The present invention relates generally to manipulation of data, and more particularly to verifying manipulated data.
Data verification is a process where different types of data are checked for accuracy and inconsistencies after data migration is done. Determining whether data was accurately translated when data is transferred from one source to another, is complete, and supports processes in the new system is beneficial as data may change during a manipulation. In some examples, during verification a parallel run of both systems is performed to identify areas of disparity and forestall erroneous data loss. A type of data verification is double entry and proofreading data. Proofreading data involves someone checking the data entered against the original document.